


Last A Century

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Last A Century

Mark's parents voices were still audible even through a locked door with ear buds in. Not even in a "I know they're fighting, but I can't make out the words" way, in a "I know everything they're saying in detail" way. He knew he shouldn't have said "it's my body and I should be able to do what I want with it" again. His mother was convinced that since his therapist had said Mark wasn't suicidal anymore that he could make in until 18. Mark was 16, that was 2 years. Maybe 2 years wasn't so long, but god 2 years was more akin to forever than 730 days to Mark at that moment.

He looked at his phone. His brother was at college and was probably done with hearing about Mark being so over their mom's bullshit. Mark remembered the second thing his mother had said to him when he came out,  
"I always wanted a daughter, you really want to take that away from me?" It had stung more than anything else. And they were maybe the words that had ruined him the most.

His mom had had Clyde when she was 23 and she had never gotten over her children being the fact that she couldn't do everything she had ever wanted to do. His father had wanted children so much. He was the ideal of a loving father. There was even pictures of Mark and Clyde using his back as a roadway for toy cars when they were little. His father had been the third person he'd told, his mom had been the fifteenth. Hell most of his friends' parents had known before her. He'd been so afraid of her back then, afraid of what she would say, afraid of rejection, and now? Mark was done with her. He'd told his therapist that he wasn't sure that if she left him he would miss her.

Mark needed to go somewhere else. Not Len's house, his grandfather would be mad about him dropping in with little to no notice. Shawna's parents would be cool, but they usually weren't home from work until later at night and didn't like her having people over when they weren't there. Hartley's parents were a joke. They were transphobic as fuck and didn't want Mark over at their house ever. Ray's parents would probably be cool with him coming over. Mark sent Ray a quick text

"Parent's fighting. Can I come over?"

Ray's response was an almost immediate yes.

Mark was actually an expert at sneaking out. He'd learned from his older brother, a guy who had spent most of his high school career sneaking out to have sex with girls. He could do it undetected. His dad knew why he snuck out and usually covered for him. He'd tell his mom a lie that made sense and Mark wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out. His dad's rules of sneaking out were pretty simple

1\. Don't get caught  
2\. Don't do anything illegal  
3\. Tell him when he sneaks out

Mark could do all of those.

***

The walk to Ray's house was short, less than a half mile. It was only about 10 minutes of walking down a couple streets and through the little bit of woods that seperated their neighborhoods before he was in Ray's backyard. 

Mark: I'm here  
Ray: Knock on the door like a normal person  
Mark: Haha! Normal is realitive, open your window  
Ray: Go to hell  
Mark: See you there

After a little more coaxing Ray opened his window and Mark crawled in.

"Your parents?" Ray asked.  
"Mom's continuing to be super against surgery or hormones." Mark said.  
"Why does she even do that?" Ray asked.  
"Because she can't accept the inevitable." Mark said. "She thinks that if she doesn't let me do the things I want to do with my body for another two years, she'll have two more years with a daugher. The reality is she'll just have two more years with a son who can't stand his body."  
"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what that must be like." Ray said.  
"It's bad some days, but some days it's okay and some days I feel great." Mark said.  
"I wish it never had to be bad." Ray said.  
"I don't think I can have an out on this one. I'll forever have bad days, I'll have days where changing in front of a mirror will make me physically sick, I'll have days where my binder being visible will feel like a punch to the gut, and I know that, but guess what I also have good days, days when it feels like everything is okay and I don't feel wrong on a fundamental level. I like those days." Mark said.  
"You seem happier now. Like now that you've transitioned." Ray said.  
"I am." Mark said smiling slightly.

Suddenly Mark doesn't quite know what happened, but Ray's lips were on his and it felt right in a fundamental way. It felt like perfection and Ray tasted like mint ice cream and the cinnamon gum that Ray loves, but Mark can't stand. And for a second he felt like he's on cloud nine and Ray pulls back slightly.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." Ray said.  
"It's okay. I liked it. Would you be willing to do it again?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah." Ray said and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mark's and it felt like a century condensed into one moment.


End file.
